


Learning The Rules

by Beauxxxtiful_lies



Series: Kinkmas 2019/2020 [7]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Breathplay, Dom/sub, Kink Negotiation, Light daddy kink, M/M, Multi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-15
Updated: 2020-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:13:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28091469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beauxxxtiful_lies/pseuds/Beauxxxtiful_lies
Summary: Matsukawa, Iwaizumi, and Hanamaki have wanted to bring Oikawa into their kinky play for a while. Now that he’s expressed interest, they’ll have to teach him the rules before he can play.
Relationships: Hanamaki Takahiro/Iwaizumi Hajime/Matsukawa Issei/Oikawa Tooru
Series: Kinkmas 2019/2020 [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1580755
Comments: 24
Kudos: 124





	Learning The Rules

**Author's Note:**

> In this house we Stan safe, sane, consensual kink exploration! (ノ^o^)ノ

“Tooru, do you want to learn how to be a submissive?” 

Issei watched as his boyfriend caught his lower lip between his teeth and curled his fingers into the loose fabric of his shorts, flicking his eyes between Mattsun against the door and the bed where Hajime had pulled Takahiro down to sit between his spread legs. They had all three wanted to bring Tooru into this part of their play for a while. Until recently he hadn’t expressed interest, but even across the room, Issei could see how Tooru’s eyes sparkled with curiosity. 

“Okay,” Tooru said quietly. “What do I have to do?”

Time for the rules. Issei glanced to Hajime, signaling him with a short nod. 

“Hiro.” Hajime hummed into the sensitive patch of skin behind Takahiro’s ear. “What color are you?”

“Green.” He leaned back into Hajime’s chest, subtly tipping his head to expose his neckline, and spread his hands over the thick thighs bracketing his own. 

“Good,” Hajime rewarded him with a slide of tongue along the shell of his ear, giving a gentle nip as he sucked the lobe between his lips. “Now, tell Tooru your first rule.”

Takahiro hummed contentedly. “Be honest with you, and with myself.” 

“That means you have to tell me what you want, and what you need from me,” Issei told Tooru, drawing his attention back to him and away from the pair on the bed. “If you’re not comfortable with something you have to speak up. Don’t just try to tell me what you think I want to hear. I want the truth. That also means being honest with yourself as we figure out what you like, and what you don’t like. Got it?” 

Tooru nodded his assent, but his brow creased in confusion when Issei’s face darkened at his response. 

“Hiro,” Issei prompted without turning to him, “what’s the second rule?”

“Speak only when spoken to.” 

Tooru’s mouth dropped open like Issei knew it would, but he didn’t give him time to protest. “That one is pretty clear, but it also means you _will_ answer me out loud unless your mouth is otherwise occupied. This does not include your safe words. Those are for you to use at any time. Understood?” 

Tooru started to nod, but quickly corrected himself when he caught Issei’s hard stare. He responded with a firm, “Understood,” and then narrowed his eyes. “Does this mean I have to call you Sir, too?” 

Issei grinned and rolled his shoulders forward, popping off the door to stride across the room with slow measured steps, bringing them nose to nose. He straightened up, standing at his full height, and even though he was less than two inches taller it was enough to force Tooru to tip his head upward. It was such a little thing, but _gods_ did he love that rush of power it brought. Especially with Tooru. He looked so defiant with his chin tilted up, mouth set in a hard line and eyes blazing with a determination usually reserved for the volleyball court. It made Issei want to take him apart piece by piece. 

“If you don’t like Sir, you could call me Daddy, Lord, or Master. Your choice.” Tooru’s cheeks pinked as Issei listed his options.

“Last rule, Hiro.” Issei towered over Tooru, holding his unwavering gaze. 

“I don’t...get to come without permission.” Takahiro gasped as Hajime scraped his teeth over the pulse point below his ear.

Tooru’s eyes flashed wide, dark lashes fluttering, and his breath hitched in his chest. Issei could see the blush steadily creeping from his cheeks down his neck, though his gaze remained fixed on his own. 

“And what happens if I don’t follow these rules?” Tooru asked before quietly adding, “Master.”

“Careful, he’s a fucking sadist,” Takahiro said under his breath with a huff.

Issei turned his stern gaze on him as Hajime slid his palm up Takahiro’s abdomen, dragging sensation from his hip to the hollow of his throat. He clicked his tongue and he watched the realization wash over Takahiro’s features as Hajime gripped his jaw with calloused fingers; the V between his thumb and pointer finger nestled beneath his chin. 

“Hiro, we just started and you’ve already broken the rules,” Hajime tightened his fingertips just a fraction, but left his palm resting over his throat. “Apologize.”

“Sorry, Sir.” Takahiro flicked his eyes up to Issei. “I—I’m sorry, Daddy.” The words had barely left his tongue when Hajime clamped down around his throat pressing just hard enough to restrict his airflow, but not cut it off entirely. Takahiro dropped his head onto the shoulder behind him, back arching and mouth open on a soundless moan; one hand curled around Hajime’s thigh, and the other clutched uselessly at his forearm.

“Good boys get rewarded. If you decide not to follow the rules...” Issei brought his hand up to grip Tooru’s jaw, feeling the muscles clench under his hold. He turned his head, forcing him to take in the sight of Takahiro gasping for air as Hajime released him. “Bad boys...get punished,” he whispered into Tooru’s ear and felt a tremor quake through him. 

“How would you punish me?” Tooru whispered breathlessly through his clenched teeth.

Issei hummed, releasing Tooru’s face. He hooked his index finger under his chin, turning his head back to meet his eyes as he stroked along Tooru’s jaw. “Don’t worry, pet. We’ll keep it simple to start. If you can follow those three rules, and any commands I give you, then I’ll give you permission to come.” With gentle fingers he tucked a stray lock of hair behind Tooru’s ear. “If you disobey me...I’ll make you beg for it.” 

Standing this close, Issei could feel Tooru’s breath coming quicker. He had expected some push back against the rules, but so far Tooru was much more receptive than he thought he would be. Not that he expected him to just blindly follow orders, no matter how into it he was—not when Tooru was used to being the one calling the shots in most other aspects of their lives. 

“But you want to be good for me, don’t you pet?” 

“How…” Tooru wet his lips with the tip of his tongue. “How do we start?” 

**Author's Note:**

> I’m already thinking about expanding this. I need bratty Oikawa and dom Mattsun feeling this out together while IwaHana fuck around next to them. 
> 
> You guys...I NEED IT. 
> 
> Thanks for reading! I hope you liked this one.


End file.
